Episodes (Ultra Force)
This is a list of Power Rangers: Ultra Force episodes. Season 1: 2014-present Episode 1: The Ultra Defense Five years after the defeat of the Armada, a new evil arises, declaring all Rangers outlaws to be taken into custody. Gosei and Mystic Mother secretly create a new set of powers to combat this evil in the form of General Nek Atlas. One by one, Blake, Carissa, Sean, Marcus, and Maya arrive in the Command Center. Gosei offers the group an opportunity to become Power Rangers. Everyone agrees and sent on their first mission--to retrieve their power weapons. General Nek's henchmen, Nekroids, appear in a Zord junkyard, scavenging for Megazord parts. The Rangers, minus Marcus, engage in an unmorphed fight. When the Nekroids overpower them Blake initiates the Ultra Ranger morph. The others morph, evening the fight. General Nek makes an appearance; the Black Ranger challenges the General, quickly being defeated. Dissatisfied with the Ultra Ranger, General Nek leaves sending a giant tentacle monster to finish the Rangers. Losing contact with their mentor, the Rangers retreat to develop a plan. Gosei returns, informing Blake and Maya their Zords can combine. A weakened Sean joins the duo to destroy the monster. The Rangers return to their homes, reflecting on the day's events. General Nek, displeased at the Rangers' victory, sends for the White Enforcer. Episode 2: A Walk in the Park The following morning, on her way to school Carissa reflects on her Ranger debut. She forgets to study for a test and fails. Distraught, she contemplates leaving the team. Maya and Blake meet in the park to discuss becoming Power Rangers. Gosei tasks the duo with investigating a Ranger signal near their location, and they track it back to a woman named Jezebel. The rangers establish a rapport with her, inviting her to one of their hangout spots. During the course of the conversation, Maya reveals their Ranger identities and Jezebel confirms her former Ranger past. Carissa is sent to the park to investigate a different power signature. Nekroids invade the park; Carissa attempts to fend off the henchmen, but is overpowered. Gosei calls Maya for backup. Maya ask Jezebel if she will help; she agrees and the three of them head to the park. Doing their best to conceal their identities, Blake, Maya and Carissa morph. Jezebel escorts citizens to safety. The Rangers clear the park of Nekroids, and fortunately no monster appears. Blake, suspicious of the attack and Jezebel, returns to the Command Center. Carissa returns to school to retake her failed exam. Maya and Jezebel discuss her joining the team. Jezebel agrees, but cautions the Ranger against attempting to take on General Nek so early. She shares the details of her former team's downfall. Maya is confident that Ultra Force will be successful. She thanks Jezebel for her assistance and joins Blake in the Command Center. The two friends ponder Jezebel's motives. Blake, tired from the battle, exits, leaving Maya to question Gosei about Marcus and Sean's absence. Gosei reveals troubling information which Maya decides not to share with the others, and she returns home. The episode ends with Jezebel reporting to General Nek. Episode 3: Training Day The Rangers report to the command center. Gosei informs the rangers they will begin a trainning to regiment. Blake, who unlocked his Drago Sword, will sharpen his technique, while Maya and Carissa find their weapons in the Forbidden Temple. Each ranger departs for their respective trainning, meeting an ancient Dino Warrior. Geki, Tyro Warrior, teaches Blake the Trinity Strike sword technique. He takes Blake into a simulated battle against Nekroids and a monster. Blake uses the Trinity Strike to defeat the monster, and says goodbye to Geki, returning to the Command Center. Carissa finds a room littered with weapons and a rock creature. Her first choices in weaponry do very little to damage the creature until she discovers a pair of rusty sais. The weapons break, forcing Carissa to act quickly, but they turn into a badge, which she uses the badge to unlock her Lighting Sais and destroy the monster. A voice calls to Carissa, praising her for finding her weapon and telling her to come find her in the temple. Carissa meets Mei, the Ptera Warrior, who teaches her how to use the sais as a defensive weapon. Maya meets Boi, Tiger Warrior. They spar, with Boi besting Maya. Although she continues to lose, Maya nevers gives up. Boi offers Maya her Ultra Weapon, the Panther Claws, but she refuses, desiring to earn the weapon based on skill, not determination. Boi teaches her how to use the claws. Once all three Rangers are back at the Command Center, they move on to Zord training. The Rangers are given three different scenarios, each requiring the Ranger to develop a reasonable plan of action. While the Rangers are training, Jezebel goes for a morning run, meeting an EMT named Gabe who questions her about helping the Rangers in the park. Jezebel admits to helping the Rangers, but seems troubled. Eventually she runs off, leaving a perplexed Gabe wondering about the conversation. Jezebel receives a text from the Rangers; she is invited to the Command Center. Gosei introduces himself and provides a little detail about their mission, and Jezebel discloses more information about the X-Strike Rangers. Gosei asks if she would consider helping the rangers break into base, and after some thought she agrees, unsure of Gosei's motive. The Rangers devise a tentative plan for breaking into the base, before returning to their homes. Blake asks Maya out on date, which she agrees to. The episode ends with a strange Ranger appearing in an alley out of nowhere. Episode 4: The Rescue Episode 5: Siege Episode 6: Harwood's Most Wanted Episode 7: Face Off Episode 8: Texts, Lies and Videos Episode 9: Eclipse Rising Episode 10: Past and Present Tense Category:Episode Lists Category:Power Rangers: Ultra Force